


Rainbow

by The_Annoying_DAHG



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Color Analogies, Colors, Emotions, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Annoying_DAHG/pseuds/The_Annoying_DAHG
Summary: Writing out my problems with color analogy.There will probably be comparisons one would not normally draw, but this isn't made to be conformity, frickdanget.
Series: Poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063175





	Rainbow

Purple.  
A royal color, sometimes bluer, sometimes redder.  
The end of the rainbow, perhaps?  
The color of the sky in a brilliant cartoon.  
The color of the butterfly on the baby that lived.  
The color of the heart pinned to a uniform.  
The color of A Major which is morose.  
Purple seems to be the "end" color.

Blue.  
The building block of the lower color wheel.  
The name of a cartoon dog.  
The color of D Major, eerie and cheerful.  
Like a child, given a balloon animal by a clown.  
It's versatile.

Green.  
The color of creativity, unless you ask the nearest notebook.  
The color of nature, at least during the good part of the year.  
The color of kindness, according to the nearest Pomeranian.  
Jade, mint, chartreuse, kelly, teal, sea, neon...  
Green likes to change it up.

Yellow.  
My least favorite color.  
It's sunshine -- that hurts my eyes.  
It's happiness -- they never tinge it responsibly.  
It's pee -- ew.  
It's bad for the eyes and harsh on the mind.  
It's F Major, which is... alright.  
Yellow isn't versatile, not like Green or Orange.

Orange.  
It's fun to say in Spanish.  
One syllable or two?  
Dark orange creates a whole 'nother color!  
It's fire -- cookouts and camping and hot chocolate.  
It's Garfield, my favorite cartoon.  
It can be vibrant, or it can just vibe.  
Orange doesn't change color much. Just mood.

Red.  
My favorite color.  
Maybe danger. But also, there's strawberries.  
It was the name of my tabby cat.  
It was the color of my grandmother's Prius.  
It was the color of my 3DS.  
There's a lot of "was", just like the strawberries.  
Maybe it's danger for a reason.

Pink.  
Never really cared for it, but I like strawberry flavoring.  
It just kinda exists to misogynize at this point.  
Reminds me of that time I went punk for a week or so.  
Color of my bike-- wait, no -- that's coral.  
Very vague. It's like the Onion-san of colors.  
The romantic aspect is nice.

White.  
A blank canvas, cool lights, feels medical if you do it right.  
SJWs hate it. It did nothing to them.  
When I stabbed my arm open, my scar healed white.  
It's like Yellow's introverted older cousin.  
It's surreal.

Black.  
The void. The color of non-REM sleep, maybe.  
The color I saw when Steven rejected me.  
It sounds like a piano, smashing all its keys at once.  
It's Purple's depressed older cousin.  
Black needs a hug.

I don't know what color I am.   
I mean, my skin is white, but I meant inside.  
Every time I see Steven, I feel red for a moment, before settling into a blackish orange.  
Listening to CG5 makes me feel green.  
My father was in Iraq when I was little. His stories make me feel bluish-purple.  
When my appendectomy happened, my whole body felt yellow.   
Depression taints everything white and null, like someone used the Eraser tool on my mind.  
I wish I could just pick one and stick with it.  
But that's not how life works.  
If I wasn't sad, I would never appreciate being happy.  
If I hadn't been rejected, I never would've felt truly loved.  
If I never heard CAKE, I would never appreciate blink-182.  
If I'd forgotten about embarrassing myself, I wouldn't be grateful for when I actually pull stuff off.  
Where was I going with this? Oh, yeah.  
You can't have a rainbow with just a few colors. It's got all of them.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to point out that this arm-stabbing was unintentional, and it happened when I was like six, I do not have any self-harm issues okay thank you


End file.
